Bright Falls Holidays
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Otro fic dedicado a Nitya, sobre UK x Fem!USA y su romance. Esta vez inspirado por el gran juego Alan Wake y su hermoso lago. Enjoy!


Estando tan ocupados con el trabajo, es normal que no pudiéramos tomarnos algún día libre, y mucho menos tener vacaciones los dos solos, aislados de la civilización. Pero como buen escritor, mi deber es estimular la imaginación de aquellos que me leen, y en primer lugar la de mi propia musa. Mi ángel de cabellos dorados y cuerpo esbelto y blanco como la nieve, se merece que me esfuerce. Eso significa que por lo menos, a través de esta historia, pueda llevarla lejos, junto conmigo, y podamos desconectarnos de la sociedad por un momento aunque sea.

El sol de la mañana atravesaba los verdosos bosques del norte americano, cerca de la frontera canadiense. Conducía mi pequeño turismo por la solitaria carretera, con la ventanilla un poco bajada para oler el aroma de la naturaleza, mientras que al lado opuesto _my lady_ estaba durmiendo todavía. En cuanto los árboles dejaron paso al lago Bright para que nuestros ojos pudieran disfrutarlo, la desperté suavemente.

-Ey, _beautiful_, ya hemos llegado.

-Mmm… Buenos días…

Al alzar la vista, observó la belleza del lago, extendiéndose más allá de la frontera, con el hermoso pueblo de Bright Falls a lo lejos. Pero nuestro destino estaba a tan solo cinco minutos más de viaje, una solitaria cabaña en una pequeña península del lago. Pronto pudimos divisarla, el lugar donde pasaríamos el resto del mes, los dos solos. Al bajarse, ella no pudo evitar su emoción al estar en un lugar tan hermoso.

-_THIS-IS-AWESOME!_ Tan hermoso… ¡Iggy eres genial! –gritó, tirándose encima suya y de todas las maletas-.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! No es para tanto… Simplemente busqué un sitio ideal para los dos -respondió modestamente-. Me alegro que te guste.

-¿Ideal? ¡Es más que eso! Tan solo pensar que pasaré tanto tiempo viendo amaneceres y atardeceres aquí a tu lado, me hace sentirme afortunada… -dijo acompañando de un beso en la mejilla-.

-N-no es nada… _Anyway_, ¡vamos adentro!

El interior estaba decorado como las típicas cabañas de películas holliwoodienses: cocina rudimentaria, sala de estar con sofá y chimenea, y todo decorado con retratos del propio lago. La puerta de la parte trasera llevaba al embarcadero, donde un pequeño bote nos esperaba en caso de querer ir de pesca o cualquier otra cosa. Dejamos las maletas en la habitación, sentándonos un momento en la cama y mirando el paisaje desde la ventana, agarrándonos de la mano y sin decir nada, pero felices de estar juntos.

La anterior vez que vine a América le había prometido pasar más tiempo con ella, de ahí que estuviéramos en este lugar. Quería demostrarle que ella nunca fue una molestia. Y que a pesar de nuestros trabajos y de la distancia, la necesitaba a mi lado y quería tenerla para mí todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Gracias a dios mi jefe cedió y me permitió marchar de vacaciones todo el mes. Y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo con mi musa. Ella parecía querer lo mismo, ya que estaba totalmente hiperactiva mirando toda la casa y cada objeto de ella. Mientras ella estaba emocionada con ello, yo preparé una pequeña comida para los dos, estrenando nuestro hogar con un pequeño picnic afuera, a la orilla del lago.

-Estoy tan feliz de haber venido… ¡Muchas gracias por esto Iggy! –dijo, tirándose encima de mí de nuevo como si fuese una obsesión aplastarme, aunque me encanta-.

-No es para tanto… No sabía si te iba a gustar más esto o una cabaña en plena montaña… Así que al final elegí lo que más me apetecía, soy un poco egoísta…

-¡No digas eso! Lo que me gusta no es el lugar, baka. Es el estar contigo al fin, y no estar lejos.

-Yo también echaba de menos estar a tu lado. La promesa que te hice no la iba a romper, por nada del mundo.

-_I know… _-respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro-. ¿Después de comer podemos ir al lago en la barca? Debe ser muy romántico…

-Claro. Estaba pensando lo mismo… -besé su cabeza y acto seguido tomé un bocado del pescado que estábamos comiendo-.

Me encargué yo mismo de remar, hasta el centro del lago, donde finalmente no podíamos escuchar nada más que el agua a nuestro alrededor. Allí la abracé y, sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, estuvimos besándonos un largo rato, haciéndonos carantoñas y caricias. La verdad es que no había nada más hermoso que ella, ni siquiera el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Todo lo que quería ver era su rostro, ilusionado por estar conmigo.

-Iggy… _I love you_.

-_Me too_…

Disfruté del lago reflejado en su mirada, hasta el atardecer. Una vez el sol se puso tras las montañas, remamos hasta la cabaña de nuevo, para preparar la cena. Tras ella, mi ángel quiso darme una sorpresa en nuestra habitación… Las mejores vacaciones de nuestra vida acababan de comenzar.


End file.
